15th Day
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: We tap into the far future of the Human Torch and Blue Dragon. Wrote this yesterday as it was the last day of Chinese New Year celebrations. A bittersweet idea which I had to get out. This is also to try get me motivated to continue my old FF:IA stories.


_Note: I have been down with severe writer's block in months past, for the concluding chapters of my incomplete stories obviously require more brainpower - and tons of work + university applications have not been helpful. =]_

* * *

><p>"Samantha Storm, no dinner plate is a dinner plate without your veggies," a handsome Eurasian man of oceanic eyes and jet-black hair smirked. Matthew Philip Storm, eldest child of the Human Torch and Blue Dragon towered at 6' 3" but was a good-natured gentleman, skilled master of martial arts, capable of manipulating electricity (his superhero name was Human Voltage), and an even better father. To most he was a spitting image of Johnny Storm, yet with the disposition of his mother Azula. He would be sharp in mind one minute, a wisecracking clown the next or at times both at once!<p>

Matt's wife Raven, sitting beside him, had violet orbs so exotic they were almost hypnotic. Her abilities were that of telekinesis and insurmountable patience as a mother. She eyed little Samantha before turning to her three older children. "Sam, honey, if Faye, Eric and Tim can manage greens without getting sick, it'll be the same for you." Eric and Tim were next in line to pass down the Storm family's name; Tim was now aged 12 and could generate azure flames by snapping his fingers. Eric was 10 years old and his powers were channeling light, be it focusing or dispersing it. As for the two girls, Faye, aged 8 had recently discovered a talent in creating mirages or illusions - so she would be the talk of her school each time she pulled off little magic shows. As Sam was a mere 5 years old she showed no signs of superpowers yet. The little children received nods from their two aunts - Tamara and Renee - Matt's younger sisters.

Tamara's braided hair was platinum blonde like her daddy's, but her irises were a beautiful oriental amber. Unusually she manipulated water which ran counter to both her parents' abilities, gaining her the name Polaris. But her uncle Reed Richards had pointed out that even superhero genetics allowed for 'recessive' genes. The people around Tamara did not shun her in spite of her gift; instead she was celebrated, and was so moved by this at a tender age that she kept her humility. Her husband was an agile, acrobatic shapeshifter named Carvell. They had been married three years now and had a young 3-year-old son, Leo.

Renee on the other hand was the successor of her father's superhero title ie. the second Human Torch. She could engulf herself in a striking purple inferno, speeding through the city to help the afflicted. Her hair was smooth and ebony, and her eyes blazing blue.

"May I point out that Matt used to think our faces would turn the colour of what we ate when he was a toddler too," one of the eldest family members at the reunion dinner, still stunning after all these years chuckled. Even today, the buzz of waiters taking orders and intimate ambience in Shanghai Pavilion was a thrill to take in for Azula…for reasons precious and sentimental.

Matt simpered at his mother cheekily to change the subject, "And since this evening concludes the annual 15-day feast of Chinese New Year, how about a word of introduction?"

"Aunt Tamara, you said grandma was going to tell us about the history of this place…," muttered Tim.

Matt could not help but agree. A feathery flick of his wrist and the private room's lights were dimmed.

Azula began by holding a cozy blue flame in her paper-thin but elegant palms, "Kids, you should know why it is a tradition in our family to enjoy a banquet here each New Year. It is one of the last remaining restaurants in New York to have proper old-fashioned menus -" At that instant Eric let out a tiny laugh. "It happens to be serve a delicious eight-course meal that's enough for _all_ of us!" Her golden grin was sweet as honey. Matt, Tamara and Renee knew what was next..

"It is also where your _grandfather_ and I came on our first real outing. If not for him, none of us would be here." She failed to keep her eyes open while saying this. At this all eyes looked down upon the table; the grownups smiled contently as they pondered, whereas all kids except Timothy and Eric Storm simply imitated the majority of the group. The two boys were old enough to look at an old photo of the original Human Torch, and totally marvel at that courageous expression he boasted. Despite not having met him before he died, they felt a strong connection and 'interaction' with thoughts about him.

Jonathan Spencer Storm had breathed his last 28 years before, pitted against the incredibly deadly army of Annihilus, standing between the insectoid swarm and a portal from the Negative Zone that led outside to Earth. His now famous words, _"A billion to one. You think I'm afraid of that? YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF THAT?_ _FLAME ON!"_ were first recollected by Ben Grimm who watched him perish there and then. Johnny had bought enough time for Reed to close the portal, but gave his life as a sacrifice because the door was permanently locked in the interim. Just as the portal shut, Ben caught a glimpse of those monsters beginning to close in and rip at his teammate's uniform. The image would haunt him in his remaining days.

Silence hung in the room for an apparently long while, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful and even dreamlike - particularly to Azula and her grandsons. The former was sifting through bittersweet recollections of a past shared with a loving, kind-hearted partner.

The family was joined eventually by three other members of the Fantastic Four (long-retired), Peter Parker aka Spiderman who respectfully took Johnny's spot on the team, Alicia Masters, and all of their own children and grandchildren. Together they relished each other's company in celebrations of the Oriental New Year, and the life of one of their own who would never be forgotten.

***The End***


End file.
